1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system including a duct for bass resonance, i.e., of a bass-reflex type and a fitting device used for coupling two tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bass-reflex speaker systems are intended to improve the characteristics of bass and reinforce bass in the following manner: a bass sound generated from the rear of a speaker unit is allowed to pass through a duct in order to invert the phase of the bass sound so that the bass sound has the same phase as that of a bass sound generated from the front of the speaker unit, and the bass sound with the inverted phase is emitted from the front of the speaker unit.
Related-art bass-reflex speaker systems are constructed such that the duct extending in the depth direction of the speaker unit is arranged in a speaker enclosure, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-61177 and 2003-324795.
FIG. 9 is a schematic cross-sectional view of such a related-art speaker system. The speaker system includes a speaker enclosure, a speaker unit 1, and a duct 9. The speaker enclosure is composed of a cabinet 10, a front baffle 20, and a rear baffle 30. The speaker unit 1 is disposed in the speaker enclosure such that the speaker unit 1 is attached to an opening 21 of the front baffle 20. The duct 9 is integrated with the front baffle 20.
A bass sound generated from the rear of the speaker unit 1 enters the rear end of the duct 9 and passes through the duct 9, so that the bass sound is emitted forward from the front baffle 20.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-253948 discloses a bass-reflex speaker apparatus that includes a thin speaker box and is installed in an image display apparatus, such as a television receiver. In this speaker apparatus, a bass-reflex duct is bent so as to have a long path and the duct partially extends in a direction perpendicular to the depth direction of the speaker unit.